Saturn V
Saturn V (spoken as Saturn 5) is the first game by Cosmo D, and the 5th and last song from the Archie Pelago EP "Lakeside Obelisk". Song The game itself started as the 5th and last song from the Archie Pelago EP "Lakeside Obelisk", released by the Archie Pelago Music label. Cosmo D later wanted to make the listener connected more to the song using environmental design, so he turned it into the "Saturn V" game. The song got its name from a NASA rocket called "Saturn V" that helped with the Apollo mission and was used to build the first American space station. The song features a female singing in Japanese, which source is currently unknown. Release The album "Lakeside Obelisk" was released on the 10th of February 2014, and with it the Saturn V track. The album was released on vinyl in January of the same year. The game was released on the 17th of June, 2014, on Itch.io. Gameplay The game itself features no gameplay or story but is more of an experiment of sound and visuals in an interactive 3D environment. As you move through the game, the sounds and parts of the song changes. Controls In the game, you can look around with the mouse, move with the W A S D keys, and jump with the spacebar key. Setting In the game, you are placed in a multi-level-like-spaceship, which is near a planet. Cosmo D said in the description of the game that the game is a representation of the personalities of the three Archie Pelago band members; Cosmo D, Kroba, and Hirshi. Throughout the spaceship, there are various instances of the album art of the album Lakeside Obelisk, which features the song the game is based around. Floors The spaceship has three floors; The basement floor is featuring big beer barrels, a model of a Chinese park, and different maps (mostly old ones). The middle floor is featuring mostly art, but also has a billiard board, a turn table with Hall Of Human Origins played on it, a bar with a skull on it, a music room with a mandolin, harp, gong, piano, and a violin, and a look out point where you start the game. The top floor is featuring a song production room, a party setting with no people, and a room with two sofas and a king chair. The floors are linked with stairs. Influence on later work The game had a major influence on Cosmo D's later games; Off-Peak, and The Norwood Suite being in themes, graphics, and soundtrack. The game was likely referenced in the game Off-Peak, as it contained two 3D models of Saturn, one being hung up from the sky of the station, the other being on the back side of the two headed dragon in the mushroom garden in the game. Download The game is available for download for free through the website Itch.io The song is available on Vinyl, SoundCloud, Apple Music, Amazon, Napster, and Spotify. Gallery BeerBarrels.png|Beer barrels from the basement in the game MusicProductionRoom.jpg|Music room from the middle floor ViewOutside.jpg|Top floor and the view outside Stairway.jpg|Stairs from top to middle floor, with the album artwork on the stairway MusicProductionRoom.jpg|The musical production room from the top floor MusicRoom.jpg|The music room in the game. Category:Content Category:Saturn V